All of us, or none at all
by bookwormshankwitch
Summary: The answer to your need of daily "Newt is alive" fics is here! Right before they find Brenda and Jorge, Thomas, Newt and Minho are captured. Thomas is forced to make a sacrifise but will he survive? Can they escape from this nightmare?


**#spoiler alert-duh-#**

 **hey guys!**

 **It's my first Maze runner fanfic on this site. hope you enjoy!**

 **p.s: still in denial about Newt's death**

 **edit: thank you so much**

 **peacockgirl for your lovely review. It truly made my day. I also loved your story and I recommend it to everyone reading this. It"the life cure"**

 **In fact, It's really funny cause I wrote something like this a while ago. I may upload it later. mine's called "their own happy ending" ;)**

 **disclaimer: I don't own this. James dashner does.**

"Thomas!"

Thomas looked back, only to see his worst nightmare come true.

Janson, also known as Ratman by the gladers, was holding Newt at gun-point, his eyes flashing threateningly. Thomas froze, stopping Minho too.

So much for an escape plan.

Ratman pulled Newt closer, despite his protests.

" freeze or I'll shoot." Janson yelled and Thomas believed him wholeheartedly.

" let him go you bastard!" Yelled Minho, rushing towards them. Thomas stopped him and Minho looked back betrayed.

"He'll shoot. Newt's not immune. Subject number two is of no worth." He said darkly and Janson grinned wickedly.

" right you are, . Now, drop you weapons and come over here."

Newt stopped struggling for the first time. " Don't you dare Tommy. Take Minho and run. The guards are gonna come any second now!"

But Thomas couldn't even think about that.

" All of us or none. That's our rule you shunk." Minho yelled. Newt started screaming but Janson silenced them all. The hard way.

Thomas and Minho both screamed from the gunshot, dashing for Newt.

"He's fine" Janson yelled. " But he won't be the next time."

There was now a new hole in the ceiling. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Newt, pale yet alive. He looked apologetically and then at Minho who nodded, agreeing without Thomas having to say anything.

"Like I said, It's all of us or none at all." He said.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Thomas cried rather desperately.

"What the hell I want with you." Janson replied. "You should say."

They all looked at him, confused.

Newt was now pleading them too go, sensing danger, but they paid him no heed. It was too late anyways. When Janson didn't reply, Thomas growled.

He was playing with them.

"I don't care for subject three . I only need you. Or your brain, I should say." Janson started.

"What's wrong with my brain?"Thomas asked apprehensively. Janson, however, shook his head.

"Are you coming, , or shall I shoot? I will count to ten. You will leave your friend and come with me. If not, This one - he poked Newt with his gun- will die."

"One"

"Thomas there must be another way..." Started Minho, looking rather lost. He had to choose between two friends.

"Two"

Minho couldn't even finish it. He'd seen the determination in Thomas's eyes.

 _Once an idiot, always an idiot. Bloody shank._

"Three"

Newt wasn't giving up yet. He kicked and punched and grasped at anything he could but Janson's iron hand wasn't giving him away. He couldn't let Tommy do this. There was no way he was letting his Tommy, the only reason they were all shuckin' alive, trade his life for Newt's worthless one. He tried again.

"Four"

" Tommy...I'm already turning into a crank. By killing yourself, you're only bailing my death."

"Five"

Tommy didn't even bother to answer, hugging Minho and whispering something. Minho looked sick.

"Six"

Newt tried one last time.

"If you...if you do this, I will never forgive you." He told him.

"Seven"

Tommy looked at him, straight in the eye.

"I don't care"

"Eight"

Newt screamed, Minho shuddered, and Tommy, oh his dear Tommy, kicked his weapon as far away as possible and brought his hands up.

"Nine"

Tommy left Minho behind. He sighed.

"I'm all yours, Ratman."

Janson smiled. He looked like a shark.

"Ten" he said happily." pleased to hear that ."

And then everything went black.

The restraints were hurting his arms. He knew he was tied to a bed without even opening his eyes. He just didn't know why. The reason couldn't be good. It never was.

His memory was fuzzy. Why couldn't he remember anything? He still didn't want to open his eyes.

"What have you done to him? Is he...is he dead?" The voice, coming from somewhere behind him, sounded very familiar. The person broke off at the end. A harder voice answered.

"Why of course not, Mr Thomas. We've just put him to a deep sleep. He won't remember the events of the past two hours."

The first person let out a sigh of relief. What was his name? Thomas. That sounded familiar.

"Do you remember what to do?" The second person said. Newt, ( he remembered his name!) got the impression of a rat by just hearing his voice.

"Yes." Thomas replied calmly. "Just promise me, Janson. If I don't make it, you won't touch any of them ever again." He was pleading at the end. The tone sounded very wrong to Newt's ears.

"There won't be any reason you idiot! We'll all die if you don't conquer the flare." The second voice-Janson- contorted. What was the flare?

"And if I make it, he will be the first one to have the cure." Pleaded Thomas again " Swear it Janson."

"There is no need." Said Janson in a monotone

"I said swear it. Or I'll kill both of us right now." Threatened Thomas.

"I cannot believe the fate of humanity is in your selfish..."

"I SAID SWEAR IT!" Thomas was mad now.

"Fine, fine! I swear" said Janson implying he couldn't care less.

Newt was starting to like him less and less.

Newt heard Thomas walk over to his bed until he was standing right in front of him. Newt couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, ?" Started Janson angrily.

"One minute, Janson. One minute is all I ask for before I die."

Janson didn't reply. Newt didn't know why, but the thought of this boy dying was too much. He felt Thomas kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry Newt, I really am. There's no other way."

Newt

The way he said it.

Something clicked. And then, Thomas gently kissed his forehead, and Newt remembered.

Thomas...Thomas...Tommy! This was his Tommy! His hope in the glade, his leader in the scorch. His best friend.

And he was dying.

For Newt.

He opened his eyes to Tommy's familiar face. His energetic brown eyes and messy hair. Tommy pulled back in shock.

"Newt" he whispered."It's okay. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna get cured. You're not gonna turn into a crank. They're not going to kill you."

Newt pulled at his restraints he couldn't believe it. "Tommy, what's going on? What are they going to do to you?" He croaked.

Tommy shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it bloody does! Don't you dare Tommy! You're not doing this! You're not..." He was cut off by Janson.

"You're minute is up, Thomas."

Thomas shuddered.

"I'm sorry Newt." He turned away and walked behind Newt's bed, leaving him all alone. Newt screamed and screamed.

"Tommy...Tommy...don't do this. Thomas..." He screamed and kicked and pulled until his throat burned and his hands hurt.

"Thomas...Tommy...please...please...I..." Janson came into view.

Newt really hated being knocked unconscious.

.

/

The mother-like nurse came into his room and put the food next to his bed, picking his un-touched breakfast from earlier today. She sighed.

"You know, you can't survive with water only."

No answer.

"At least pretend to eat your food. Some people would kill to have this luxury."

Again, there was no answer.

She looked at his patient.

"You look like a vampire. Pale skin, red eyes, with a..."

"Is he alive?"

The question shocked both Newt and the nurse. Newt's voice was scratchy from screaming and not having talked for 24 hours.

"Wh...who?" Asked the nurse.

Newt didn't even bother to look at her. The question was obvious.

The nurse didn't meet Newt's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you." She muttered.

Newt didn't say anything.

/

"At Least eat the meat." She almost begged the next day.

"It's been 3 days since you've been...um...brought here. You're gonna kill yourself."

There was no answer, like always. She was about to give up when Newt looked straight at him, with his blood-shot eyes and pale face, and she knew she couldn't keep this from him. There was only one problem.

The cameras.

She stole her eyes from his and moved close to him. Closer than necessary.

"What is that you've got on you're sheets?" She asked a bit too loud. Newt looked at her confused. " I bet it's dirt young man. Now I have to clean it. How long since you've taken a shower?" She didn't wait for am answer and kneeled closed to Newt, who was sitting on a bed, pretended to rub dirt of the sheets.

"He's alive"

Newt was sure he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been paying enough attention.

But when he did, his heart skipped a beat. He was alive.

Tommy was alive.

He could breath again. Unintentionally, he let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was fooling himself, maybe it was foolish to have so much hope when they were doing God knew what to Tommy. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help having hope now that His friend was alive. And hopefully well. He doubted that. Newt looked at the nurse for information but she slowly shook her head apologetically. "Cameras" she mouthed.

She took the food tray and almost closed the door when Newt called out.

"Thank you. For cleaning the dirt."

The nurse smiled and closed the door, leaving Newt alone again, staring at the white walls. This time, with a new hope.

/

Newt barely heard what she said over the vacuum. However, it seemed his thirst for knowledge about Tommy had heightened his senses.

"He's alive." The first sentence, the one that caught his attention.

"What are they doing to him?" He whispered, his back to the camera.

The nurse looked down.

"They've administered him the flare." Newt barely held himself from punching the wall.

The flare.

Tommy was battling the flare.

"I thought he's supposed to be immune. What the hell happened?" He whispered hurriedly. Was Tommy not immune too? Did that mean that they were going to become cranks together?

If we survive this anyways. He thought darkly.

The nurse pretended to be interested in cleaning a piece of food on the floor.

"All the immunes are immune to the flare on a level but almost none of them can survive it if it's administered to them in a high doze. That's what they've done. They want to see how his brain reacts. It's like a war. If he wins, they can see the difference between his brain and the others. If he doesn't..."

"He dies." Whispered Newt.

"I wanted to say we're all doomed but yeah, he'll die too."

Newt shook his head.

"You don't get it. He dies, I die."

They didn't say anything anymore until the nurse finished her work. "Thanks my dear nurse. For the vacuum I mean."

The nurse smiled.

"Julie."

"What?"

"It's my name. Julie."

She closed the door.

/

"I have good news."

Newt looked up. Why was she talking so boldly with the cameras?

"They took off the cameras."

Newt hadn't smiled since he was brought here. Still, Julie could swear she saw his lips twitch upwards.

"Thank you." He simply said. He didn't have the energy to tell her how grateful he was. Julie smiled.

"Save it. Eat your food instead."

Newt shook his head but Julie wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Newt, you are my patient. I demand you to eat at least some of your dinner. Or I won't tell you the good news." Newt perked up.

"There's more?" He inquired.

Julie pointed towards the food tray. Newt sighed and pulled it close, glaring at it's contents.

A simple beef sandwich, a glass of water and an apple.

Yet, his insides twisted at the thought of food.

He glared at it with full force.

Then, slowly, slowly, he took a bite of the sandwich. Then another. In a blink of an eye, it was finished. He looked around hungrily and attacked the apple, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

Is Tommy eating anything right now? He wondered. And suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, he felt like throwing up. He pushed the tray aside.

Julie seemed to guess what was going on because she didn't ask. Instead she gave him the good news.

"A friend of yours, Brenda, has been dying to help you. Now, with her help, we've managed to get you this."

She pulled put a key. Newt looked confused. A pair of keys...what was going on? He remembered what Julie had said. Brenda had helped. This was good news. Maybe, just maybe she was helping Tommy too. Obviously, she didn't have too much power. Still, one person was better than none.

Julie grinned, waiting to see Newt's reaction.

"Oh" he said intelligently.

Julie laughed. It was the first laugh he'd heard in days.

"It's a key silly. A key to Thomas's room. Which you can enter. Today."

Finally, after a whole week, Newt did two things.

One, he moved from his bed.

Two, he smiled.

And for the first time in his life, he felt a mother's hug. When Julie engulfed him in a bone-crushing one.

/

The shudders started two days later. Tommy would practically shake with cold and Newt couldn't do anything but watch.

At first he thought it was an improvement considering his previous coma-like state but now, he'd do anything to have that back. Now that Tommy was gasping and asking for some warmth, and the minute later he was burning with fever, Newt started to like his previous state.

Then Thomas started to sit up. This was the first sign of life Newt had seen from him in these days.

He wanted to touch him, to hold him. Not that he could, of course. Because there was a shukin glass separating them apart. Newt had begged anyone who'd listen to let him beside Tommy's bed. It was no use. They kept blabbering on about his flare proceeding and whatnot. As if he gave a shuck.

He looked at Tommy, who was sitting dazed on his bed. . Thomas slowly stood up and Newt moved as close as he could towards the glass. He was so close, just a bit closer...

They were both holding on too the glass. Newt was speechless.

Tommy was alive. And awake.

"Newt" Tommy whispered. Newt's heart clenched. He let a ray of hope into his heart. Had he won?

Only to have it crushed a second later. When Tommy looked straight at Newt and Newt didn't see the familiarity in his eyes. All the sane from before was gone only to be replaced with madness.

"Tommy, Tommy, It's me. Newt. You remember me right?"

Tommy just stared.

"Let me out" he pleaded. "Let me out of this hell" Newt felt like something was killing him in the inside. He shook his head, despaired.

"Let me out!" Tommy asked again. Newt wanted to oblige. He wanted to tell him that he'd love to do just that. To take them both and run away as far as possible. Instead, he just shook his head again.

Tommy yelled it this time.

Then, the screaming started.

He screamed and punched at the glass, asking, begging for someone, for something to help him. Newt couldn't bear it any more. He wanted to be in. He needed to be inside. If Tommy was going crazy like this, he'd have Newt to die by his side. He had to have at least this last luxury.

Newt didn't even register that he started punching the unbreakable glass and screaming until he saw the red on his hands and the blood on his knuckles. Yet, Tommy hadn't stopped screaming and Newt wasn't gonna stop until he could touch him. He kicked and punched and screamed at the glass until someone held him back. It was Julie who was holding him as he sobbed. As the doctors went into the room with masks while Newt had to watch from a distance. She held him when the doctors shook their heads and muttered incoherently. She was there, comforting him but still keeping a distance. Because no-one could fill the emptiness Tommy had left.

/

Black, angry veins were covering Tommy's face now. Newt could start feeling his own flare progress. He tried to battle it but the distress and his lack of rest was setting in helping the virus.

Now, Newt realized he didn't remember last night. He didn't have a clue what happened after they took him away from Tommy.

Shuck.

Shuck shuck shuck.

Why was life always so hard? You survive the maze, congratulations! You're thrown in the scorch. You survive the scorch, boom! You get to get a deadly virus and start slowly going crazy while you're best friend is dying and you have no idea what's going on with the other.

Well, there was a way..,

He hated this. He hated life in general. You had to wake up every single day ready to fight and he was so bloody tired of fighting. If he could only rest, even for seconds...

"Or a bit longer" whispered the deluded part of his mind. "A long,long time" the idea seemed too good to be true. He stole a look at his breakfast tray.

A cup of milk, some bread, some cheese, and a knife.

A very sharp one.

He knew this was wrong. He really, really did. He just couldn't remember why.

And he just didn't care.

The knife winked at him. He smiled back. Then, Newt slowly picked the knife, memorizing every little detail. He looked at his pale hand and massaged them. They were smooth, almost ready to be cut. A pale red was flashing through them. His vein. The only thing connecting him to his misery.

Just one small move and it would all be over.

Maybe it was because pf his deluded mind, or his lack of sleep, but for a short second he heard the phrase that brought him back to the world.

"Promise me?"

"Promise"

Newt wanted to claw his hair out. Why did he have to keep a stupid promise to a person that had no idea what was going on?

Yet he couldn't do it. Not after he remembered the way Minho had tackled him on the ground after he'd reached for the knives just like now, and made him promise it. After what happened in the maze.

He just couldn't do it.

That and the fact that, if-no!when- Tommy woke up, he needed to see Newt's face. Not a stony nurse or Ratman. Not even Minho. It had to be Newt.

"Poor Newt is missing his Tommy?" Drawled an unpleasant voice.

Newt didn't answer. He didn't even turn back. He realized there was a bit blood on his hands and a small cut on his wrist. He hid the knife, not going to allow Ratman of all people to see his moment of weakness.

Unfortunately he did.

"Well,well. What do we have here? Is little newt not having a good time?"

Newt growled.

"Yes. Next time, choose a cell with a better view."

Janson shrugged. Somehow, he seemed paler that usual.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to your business, if you're too occupied to hear the news."

Newt's heart did a twenty feet fall. Was Tommy...he couldn't even think about it. He remembered the madness from before and the angry purple veins he'd seen the last time. He gulped.

"Are you gonna faint now? Should I call someone? Or will you actually stand up and come with me to see him?" Newt bit down his reply and followed Janson outside instead. At least he knew Tommy was alive.

Right, left, left again. He memorized it.

People were rushing around, even more than usual. Newt could almost taste the tension in the air.

He didn't give Janson the pleasure of Knowing something he didn't. He'd ask Julie later.

They finally reached their destination.

A bare room with only a bed in the middle. A pale, white figure was sleeping peacefully, floating in a sea of cloths.

"Is that...is that Tommy?" Newt whispered. "Has he..."

"Won?" Cut in Janson. He coughed." No, but he's not entirely lost either. There is only one last stage left. The one in his mind. He's in this sort of coma right now. He manages to wake up, he's successfully defeated the cure." Newt didn't let him continue. " why did you bring me here?" He asked.

He couldn't think of a reason why Janson would do something for subject number 2 out of pity.

Janson gave him a look.

"Because I love you dearly." Newt didn't even blink."No,no, I really do. At least, that's what paige will think when she sees the video footage that have mysteriously lost their sound. Pity, huh?" Newt shook with anger."so what are you supposed to be doing? Caring for me? Looking after the others? Make our lives miserable? Believe me, you've done a great job at the last one."

Janson put on a fake smile for the sake of the camera. "I cannot believe we chose you as represents of humanity. You're supposed to be selfless."

Newt didn't bother putting up a show. "Yes well, you're supposed to look caring with that smile but you look like a shark." He wasn't going to let Janson get to him. He wasn't...

"You know, Dear subject - newt growled before he could stop himself- you must help us wake up our sleeping beauty."

"Why should I help you?"demanded Newt. He wanted smack himself later. Tommy was his friend. Of course he'd shuckin help. He sighed.

"What should I do?" He asked defeatedly. Janson smirked and Newt wanted to punch him. He coughed a bit before answering. It seemed like he'd catched a cold. Or...

"It's not hard, really. You just have to stay close to him, talk to him, whatever. If he hears a familiar-however insufferable- it will help him. We really need him to wake up." He coughed violently at the end. Again.

Something in Newt's mimd clicked. "You've got the flare. Haven't you." Before he could react, Janson slapped him hard. "Get back to your job" he shouted , then looked q bit shocked as he looked at his hands and the red mark on Newt's face.

Newt pulled back. "Whatever you say, Rat man." He turned and smirked. It looked like he wasn't the only one going mad.

Tommy was laying on the bed looking like a healthy corpse. Newt was waiting for him to wake up any minute and grin, saying something stupid.

"Why Tommy? Why did you have to do this to yourself? To me?" He whispered brokenly. "You don't deserve it. This. You don't deserve to be laying here, half-dead. There is a lot out there for you. It should have been me." He grasped at the glass trying to get himself closer to his friend. It struck him then and there.

"I need to get thorough." He turned back and Janson took a step back. At the back of Newt's mind, he grinned. Janson was afraid of him.

"What the hell?" Janson spluttered. "You'll die. I don't care but Paige will kill me." Newt shook his head.

"I'm the only one who can help him. You have to let me in" Janson seemed halfway convinced. He just needed a push.

"Look Rat man. You're not thinking straight. The flares is eating your mind." Janson flinched. The virus seemed to be taking it's toll. "If I help him, you get the cure. If I don't you'll simply loose you're job. If I don't go in, you're gonna die." Janson took a deep breath. Then, he shifted right and left until he stood in front of the camera.

"You only have about ten minutes before they realize something is wrong. The suits are in..." Newt cut in.

"I don't give a shuck where they are. Tommy's not gonna see a mask when he wakes up."

Janson shrugged. "You're gonna die anyway. Just so you know, the key is in my left pocket. You're in phase two of the flare. The air their is heavily infected. It'll take three minutes for phase three if you touch him, seven if you just breath. If he wakes up we have two hours to save you."

Newt understood. This wasn't like the night in the glade. He wasn't trying to kill himself. This wasn't suicide. He was trying to save Tommy...right?

Right. He wasn't just giving his life away. He wasn't breaking his promise.

He carefully took the remote out. There was a button on it.

Newt took a deep breath. He could do this.

"Subject..I mean Newt, good luck." Said Janson motionless. Newt didn't bother to answer. He looked around one last time and pushed the button.

/

The air felt like poison, fighting it's way into Newt's lung. He tried to breath as little as possible. He reached Tommy's bed, his steps heavy, his feet like lead. He sat on the edge of his bed. Tommy was breathing heavily.

Newt stared. Things weren't supposed to go like this. They should have been free after the maze. Shuck, they shouldn't have had to be in the maze. He felt like a lab rat more than ever. What had happened to Tommy, what they'd been thorough, it was all W.C.K.D's fault. When this was over, they were going to pay.

Tommy made a small movement and brought Newt back to the present, where Tommy was at the mercy of W.C.K.D. Tommy was making small movements, muttering something.

Newt soothed him gently.

" shhhh, Tommy, it's gonna be alright. It's all of us or non at all, remember? You can't just die on us."

Tommy mumbled something that seeMed suspiciously like 'Newt' and Newt's breath became rasped. Tommy had heard him. Maybe he could wake up.

If only Newt wasn't feeling like death itself right now. How long had he been here? It didn't matter. He had to do this. To repay Tommy.

He grasped Tommy's limp hand with all the might he could muster.

"You're not gonna die on me like this!" He cried. "On a hospital bed, alone, at the age of sixteen. You listen to me Tommy. You're gonna wake up right now, you're gonna take a deep breath and you're gonna like it." His voice was raising with every word. He pressed Tommy's hand, as to transfer energy. Tears were streaming down Newt's face now.

"You're not allowed to leave me and Minho alone." He muffled a sob as he remembered where he'd heard this. It was from Alby, after THAT night. "You're not allowed to die. You hear me Tommy?" He shook him. Newt could barely breath now. "Tommy, Tommy... Thomas! WAKE. UP!"

he caught Tommy's attention at last. After on heart wrenching moment, Tommy's eyes fluttered. Newt's eyes widened in shock. He'd done it! Tommy had won! He was alive. Tommy was alive.

"You're alive! I can't believe it you're alive you're alive you're alive!" Newt couldn't handle it anymore. He threw himself on q fazed Tommy, hugging him as hard has he could. It was only when Tommy started to choke thad he let go.

"Newt...you...cured?" He croaked out. Newt smiled after a long time. It took a lot out of him. He felt like passing out.

"I'm gonna be thanks to you." He said weakly. He couldn't pass out just yet. Somebody entered the room. It was Janson. A group of people followed him excitedly.

"Congratulations . You have successfully battled the flare. Our scientists will make the cure in a matter of minutes thanks to your amazing results and 's help. You will get medical help soon. Good da..."

"No!" Tommy half shouted. His voice was croaky. "You promised me Janson." None of the scientist paid him attention. They were busy mixing liquids and working with machines. Janson laughed nervously. "There will only be one serum made today until we find enough of each ingredient boy. There are more important people to tend to."

Newt looked deathly pale and Thomas wasn't giving up yet. "No Janson. He looks ready to die. He will have the cure. He will.." But the shout of ten people muddled the rest of his words.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have made the cure!"

A man with curly hair was holding out a syringe. The liquid inside looked like water but Thomas knew it was the most valuable thing on earth. Unfortunately, Janson knew that too.

"As the assistant director, I am honored to be the first person to have it." Newt looked at it with gleeful eyes. "No Janson!" Screamed Thomas. "Don't you dare! We had a deal."

A scientist handed Janson the syringe. Janson paid Thomas no attention. Thomas tried to get up but it was useless. His legs weren't working. Newt was gasping now, taking short breaths. Janson put the sanitizer on his neck skin. He looked gleeful and half mad, ready to get the cure. Thomas started yelling desperately but no one paid him

Attention.

The syringe was on Janson's neck. Only one push, and the chance to save Newt was gone. He wouldn't make it another day.

Janson smirked. "I'm sorry Mr..."

He Went pale. Deathly pale. Everyone in the room went still. Janson looked down. There was something sticking at his chest. He smiled dizzily.

"Oh, would you look at that. It's a dagger!"

Someone came from behind Janson's back.

"Yes, it's a dagger. And you're dying. Good that huh?" Drawled a familiar voice. Thomas wanted to hug Minho but they really didn't have much time.

"The syringe Minho!" There wasn't time for Minho to contemplate the fact that both of his friends were close to passing out. He acted on full instinct and grabbed the syringe right before Janson collapsed. Nobody dared to move. Minho breathed heavily.

"There is a group of Gladers heading this way armed from head to toe. No one moves." Nobody did.

Thomas grabbed Newt right before he collapsed. "Minho, give it to me." There was no time for safety measures. Minho ran over and gave him the syringe, not asking anything. Thomas stuck it in with force, praying to whoever listening.

A couple of horrible minutes passed when nothing happened.

The grief of loosing his friend and the pressure of the virus finally took it's toll. Thomas screamed.

He screamed and grasped at whatever he could break and when he got tired, he started sobbing. He closed his eyes. The only reason he'd not killed himself was to get the cure to Newt. And now, he was...

"Tommy! Stop!" Thomas opened his eyes. There he was. Newt, conscious, was sitting on the edge of his bed. How had he missed that?

"Tommy...Tommy...I'm cured! It worked! It actually worked!" Newt was too flabbergasted to continue. The whole room cheered. Apparently they didn't care who had it as long as it worked.

Nobody seemed to care there was a dead person on the ground.

Minho came out of his shock.

"What in the shuck..." He started unbelievingly. He took a look from Thomas who looked exhausted to Newt who'd just came back from death.

"I need an explanation."

Thomas looked at Newt. "You start."

/

"So, will you forgive me?"

Hours later, sitting on a comfortable couch in a well-furnished room, Thomas, Newt and Minho were sharing stories. Well, Newt and Minho had done so. Thomas had listened, till now.

Newt looked startled by the suddenness of the question. Minho glanced. He'd been thorough a lot in this two weeks. Alone with a couple of Gladers, having no idea what was going on. Whether his friends were alive or not. Whether HE wanted to stay alive or not. Yet, he promised himself not to do anything until he made sure about Newt and Thomas's conditions. Janson's last couple of words were bad omen. Experimenting with Thomas, using Newt as a motive, things were bad. Then, after so much action, you're just thrown in a room with so many questions that make you're head burn and you can't sleep worried sick. Then yesterday, he overheard two nurses discuss Thomas's situation. He was dying. That was enough for him to gather everyone and plan an impossible escape. Then Minho got this sickening crunch and ran ahead, with a right reason too. He threw the daggers at the right time, not hesitating one bit. The looks on Newt's and Thomas's faces. were enough to show things were not going well.

Now here they were, discussing everything and talking without a care in the world.

" look shank, you nearly killed me." Newt started. "If you'd died, Or Minho, I would kill myself." And he meant it. "But you saved me from a fate worst than death. If...if I'd turned into a crank..." He shuddered." Anyways,just, don't ever do anything like that ever again."

Thomas smiled at him but didn't say anything. He still looked a bit troubled. "So...that wasn't you?" He asked rather hopefully. Newt looked confused. "Who?" Thomas smile got wider. He turned towards Minho. "And you weren't..." The look on Minho's face was answer enough. He didn't have a clue. Thomas laughed out loud for the first time. He shook his head. "I can't believe I actually thought...never mind."

Minho was curious now. "What do you mean Thomas? What did you see? Did W.C.k.D do something?" He growled. Thomas didn't meet his eyes. Before he could start Newt cut in.

"Don't you dare say it's not important." Thomas looked bewildered. "It shuckin is. You haven't talked one word since we got here. Something's up."

Thomas trembled at the memory.

"Look, it was just the damn phase four. It wasn't a coma. It was a shuckin simulation of sorts. You have to be calm when you enter it to survive. I entered it after I went mad when I say Newt. Therefore, I really, really wasn't calm."

Newt seemed uncomfortable.

" you remember that?"

Thomas got tense too.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"I'm sorry..." They both started together.

The tension evaporated as the three boys laughed. Minho shook his head, muttering something like "guilt complexes"

Thomas breathed. "Anyways, I had this stupid nightmares with you guys in it and I couldn't tell the difference between reality and the dreams. I...I had to make sure."

"You know, I could never hate you Tommy." Newt said.

"I'll kill them all." Said Minho venomously.

"Stand in the line shank. You had your chance with Rat man." Said Newt a bit too seriously.

Tommy smiled.

Newt laughed.

Minho mock-glared.

After a long time, all was well.


End file.
